It happened slowly then all at once
by callmesnowy68
Summary: Stacie didn't know when it happened but it just kind of happened. Emily came out of nowhere and she fell hard. Stemily


**Steamily One-shot (also posted on Tumblr on my blog)**

* * *

She didn't know exactly when it happened. It kind of took her by surprise and it wasn't often that something did. Stacie fell in love with Legacy or better known as Emily. Maybe it started on the first day she met her. This freshman barging in with no reserves, determined to prove her worth as a potential Bella. Her words completely unfiltered and undone by her nerves. If she recalled correctly she was talking about her parents having sex and Fat Amy's vagina, not that it fazed Stacy at all. None of that mattered. Not when she heard her voice. Emily's voice shivered down Stacie's spine. Something about the way her voice carried through the room drew Stacie's attention. Then when the younger girl cut in and out of song because she felt the need to explain, something changed. The combination of overwhelming confidence and awkwardness unravelled something in Stacie. Something unexplainable.

It was a slow process to begin with because Stacie herself didn't realise the amount of attention she was giving the younger girl. There was just something about her.

Taking in the responsibilities of a first year Bella and a freshman, Emily found it difficult to maintain her studies alongside Bella rehearsals but she was too proud to ever admit it.

Stacie stumbled across this knowledge one night when she got home late one night. Stacie came stumbling in through the door after ending her night with Julie… Or was it Jill… She couldn't remember exactly. Stacie took off her heels and walked down the halls as quietly as she could in hopes that she wouldn't wake the other Bellas. Just before she reached her door, she saw a beam of light escaping through the crack below Emily's door. Out of curiosity Stacie made her way across the hallway and slowly twisted the doorknob.

'Hey. What are you doing still up?' She whispered through the tiny opening she made, waiting for permission to enter.

'Oh hey. Come in.' Stacie pushed her way through and saw the younger girl sitting on her bed with stacks of paper spread across the end of the bed. Her hair was unkempt, with loose strands hair falling over face from her ponytail. She wore a low hanging t-shirt and what Stacie has come to learn, her favourite sweatpants. Emily was biting on the end of her pen with her head in her Sociology textbook when Stacie came in.

'What happened? Did a copy machine explode in here?'

'No. Homework is just stressing me out a little. You know with all the Bella rehearsals and everything I kind of got carried away and forgot about this assignment that is due tomorrow. It's worth 20% of my grade and –' Emily continued to ramble until Stacie interrupted her, placing her hands on her shoulders.

'Ok. Breathe.' The younger girl did as she was told and looked up at older one. God her hazel eyes were breathtaking. Even exhausted this girl looked incredible. It took an extra second for Stacie to compose herself. 'How much have you done?'

'I did most of the research and I started to write some of it and-' Emily handed her the draft of her essay as she explained. 'I'm just a little overwhelmed right now. But it is going to be fine. Totally fine.' Stacy felt the quickening of Emily's breath as the rising of her shoulders increased.

'Ok Legacy you need to calm down. Everything will be ok. I'll help.' She ran her fingers through the loose strands of Emily's hair, pushing it away from her face. Her thumb lingered at the edge of her jawline, brushing lightly as her drew her hand away. 'I'm here.'

That was the beginning of many, many late night study sessions. As time passed though late night studying wasn't so late anymore because Stacie found herself coming back from parties early or sometimes not even going out at all. Stacie couldn't help it. Whenever she was out she didn't want to be. Nothing at parties entertained her anymore. So instead she would stay home and help Emily with her homework. The girl seemed to be hopeless when it came to organising her schoolwork but Stacie didn't mind. Stacie was usually preoccupied by the corners of Emily's lips curling when she understood something or the way her brow ceased when she was lost in her thoughts… Not that Stacie noticed… not at all. It wasn't until Cynthia Rose mentioned something that Stacie kind of put the pieces together.

'So you and Legacy are a thing now?' CR sat on the edge of her bed after barging in unexpectedly.

'What?' Stacie looked up from her toenails, to which she was painting red. 'Legacy. Ems?' 'What? Pfft no. That's ridiculous.'

'Oh really?'

'Yeah like why would you think that? It would never be a thing. It can't be a thing.'

'I just-' 'I mean just because we spend time together doesn't mean anything. I spend time with all of you guys. And besides we are just doing homework.'

'Ok I'm-'

'Like I mean just because I'm not spending every night partying doesn't mean anything either. I get bored.'

'Are you done?' CR just looked at Stacie.

'So are you really sure that you and Legacy aren't a thing?' 'No.' Stacy rested her head on her knee, unable to look Cynthia Rose is the eyes.

So yeah. Maybe Stacie had a thing for Emily. Maybe just maybe Stacie wanted to be more than friends with her. It didn't matter. Emily was Emily. She had Benji. She's Legacy. The baby. She was the bundle of innocence that had no clue about Stacie's feelings towards her. She couldn't could she?

* * *

It was Finals week. Everyone was stressed out. Most of the other girls had dispersed into their own little study corners. Stacie took a break from her notes and headed to the kitchen to grab some juice. Stacie walked in to find someone else's head was already suck inside the fridge door.

'Oh hey Legacy.' Emily turned around with an apple in her mouth. She finished her mouthful before she spoke.

'Hey Stace. How's studying?'

'Study is study I suppose.' She paused. 'Not the same without you though.'

'I was thinking the exact same thing.' A smile spread across the younger girl's face. God. Stacie was usually so much better at this. Why was it so difficult for her to say what she wanted to? Emily's mouth opened and closed before she headed back to her corner. 'Wait. Do you want to study together?' Emily's head whipped around to face Stacie again. 'I kind of miss us studying together.'

'Yeah. I'd like that.'

Studying together probably wasn't the best idea. Stacy couldn't concentrate on anything. She had been reading the same sentence over and over again for the past 10 minutes. She could feel Emily next to her. She could feel their leg graze against each other every once in a while. She could hear Emily's steady breaths and her aggressive page turning in the silence between them. She couldn't take it anymore and let out a sigh.

'What's up?' Emily picked it up immediately.

'I can't focus.'

'Why?'

'Because you are obviously very distracting.' Stacie added a note of sarcasm, not that she meant it.

'I am?' Emily seemed taken back a little. Her expression on her face was impossible to read. Emily had missed the sarcasm that she had purposefully placed. Stacie was about to say something until she heard Emily's speak. It was barely audible but Stacie managed to catch it. 'So are you.'

'Huh?' Stacie sat, confused. 'I mean um you know you are just really like beautiful and smell nice and everything… I've said too much.' Emily shyly tried to shield herself from facing Stacie, doing everything she can to avoid eye contact.

'Do you like me Legacy?'

'Of course.' She brushed off.

'I mean more than just friends.'

'I… hmm I don't um know how uhh possibly I suppose.' She heart flipped when she heard those words. Her confidence came flowing back.

'God you're cute.' She couldn't help but grin at the awkwardness of the younger girl.

'What?' Emily eyes almost sprung from her sockets in surprise. Stacy inched closer.

'Does that surprise you?' She smirked.

'I. well. Kind of I guess. I-'

'You didn't think it was just you did you?'

'Well yes kind of. I mean you are just kind of perfect and could get anyone really. Why me?'

'Hmm there's something about you Legacy. For some reason I can't even begin to explain.' Emily's smile grew and her eyes perked up. 'You just came out of nowhere.' Stacie pulled Emily towards her and pressed her lips against the younger girl's before she could respond. Though surprised Emily recovered quickly and happily returned the kiss. When they finally came up for air Stacie spoke.

'I've wanted to do that for so long.'

'Shut up and kiss me.' Emily drew Stacie closer and lost herself.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


End file.
